


Autumn

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaves are red and gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

The leaves began to turn, and fall, paving the streets with red and gold. Remus was able to walk, wrapped against the autumn chill, in a haze of Gryffindor. He kicked leaves in Regents park and fed the remaining ducks.

But the days grew colder and Halloween crept closer. Last year had been the only year he had spent it some comfort, he and Sirius had kept each other sane. This year the chill reached deeper into his heart than he wanted to admit.

If it was a clear night on the fifth, he promised himself fireworks as a distraction.


End file.
